Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: EDITED ALL CHAPTERS! Alternate Universe! Illumi is the new schoolmate, and the Ryodan Gang is bullying him. Mitara to the rescue. Until they discover who really they are... Illumi X Mitara, Kuroro X Paku...AU!
1. Chapter 1: The Blame

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

Summary: Alternate Universe! Illumi is the new schoolmate, and the Ryodan Gang is bullying him. Mitara to the rescue. Until they discover who really they are... Illumi X Mitara, Kurapika X Mitara, Kuroro X Paku...

Note: Hai! This is my third fic... =D No beta connections yet...I only rely on my passion in writing anime stories... =) so bear with me, ayt?

My OC: Mitara, with red, long hair and red, round eyes...

Warning: Alternate Universe! They are high school students here in York Shin High…So bear with me… =D

Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 01 +**

**+ The Blame +**

The 18 year old Mitara is slowly sneaking into a mansion. She is going towards a room where a vampire was spotted five minutes ago.

_Here I come vampy, stay where you are._ She crawls fast and cautiously until she reached the door. She slam the door open. There, she saw a female vampire, in the act of sucking the blood of her prey.

_Dammit! I'm late!_ She released her Divine Chains and quickly captured the stunned vampiress.

The vampiress shrieked while she turns into ashes.

Mitara immediately went towards the dying man. She check his pulse, it's almost fading away.

_Dammit!_ She carried the man towards the door. "Hey man, hold on, I'll bring you to the hospital." She pressed her headset. "HQ! I need medical backup here! Now!"

"Coming!" The voice over replied.

"D-don't...bother..." The man coughs with blood. "It's... okay..."

"Don't talk! You'll live! I'll save you!" Mitara's voice increased in frustration and desperation to save the man. She carried the man until they reached the hallway.

"No..." The man said, almost dying. "Thank..you..for..saving me.." He manages to smile despite of his condition. He held Mitara's hand.

Mitara didn't say a word. They remain in the hallway until the man died in her arms.

She stayed in that position for five minutes. Then, the medical backup arrived. The other two agents carried the man's lifeless body outside his mansion. The other three went inside the room to further investigate and clear the crime scene.

_Another failure. Another life is wasted._ Mitara muttered to herself. _And they're saying that you're the best vampire hunter? What's your proof? Another life is wasted in your hands. In your own arms._

She's still blaming herself until she reached the front door of the mansion.

"Mitara!" called the 18 year old blonde boy, Kurapika, another vampire hunter.

Mitara didn't say a word. It seems like her soul is drifting somewhere.

"Mitara, are you okay?" Kurapika touched her shoulders.

"He's dead." She mindlessly uttered.

Kurapika didn't comment._ She's in a state of shock. Once again. _He guided his best friend through his car, and drive to Mitara's house.

XXXXX

In Mitara's house...

Killua and Gon were playing a fight game in Killua's Joystation.

"You'll gonna loose, Gon!" Killua determinedly said.

"No! I'm gonna win!" Gon eagerly pressed the buttons on the joypad.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. At the same time, Killua won their fight.

"Yeah!" Killua grins while he walks towards the door to see who their visitor is at this very late night.

When he opened the door, he saw Kurapika, with her sister Mitara.

"Kurapika! Nee-chan!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

Mitara went straight inside and walked towards her room without saying a word, neither looking at them.

"What happen to Nee-chan?" Killua asked Kurapika when the other boy went inside.

Kurapika sighed. "She's in state of shock again." He sat on the couch.

Gon sat beside his brother Kurapika. The other boy patted his head in acknowledgement.

"Again?" Killua sat on the opposite couch.

"I think she didn't able to make it on time. The victim is dead when we arrived when she call for backup."

The two boys nodded.

"Just let her rest. Maybe she'd be okay tomorrow for classes."

"Okay," Killua answered.

Kurapika stand up. "Gon, let's go home. It's already past midnight and we have our classes tomorrow."

Gon nodded. He took his bag and followed his brother who's already at the door. "Bye, Killua. Thanks for the time. 'Till tomorrow."

"Bye, Gon, Kurapika. Take care." Killua said.

Kurapika nodded, as they went into the car, and drive home.

Killua closed the door and went into his room after he checked his sister who's sleeping now.

* * *

Note: Gon and Kurapika here are brothers. Gon is 15 years old as well as Killua. Kurapika is 18 years old. Killua and my OC Mitara are brothers and sisters. Mitara is 18 years old.

Note: What do you think? Does it make sense? =) Please drop some reviews, comments, and reactions, so I know if I'll continue this or what. Flames or whatsoever are accepted. It's my third anyways, so I really need advices and tips. =) Some kind hearted beta readers or people help me. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2: The Ryodan Gang

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 02 +**

**+ The Ryodan Gang +**

York Shin High School…

Today is bright and sunny day to start school. Gon and Killua were walking towards the gate of York Shin High.

"Killua, where's Nee-chan Mitara? Will she go to school today?" Gon asked his best friend.

"Yeah. She said she will just go here afterwards. Ne, where's your brother?"

"He went out earlier. He said he'll just visit someone first before going here in school."

Before Killua could answer, they heard someone shouting and screaming.

"Here! Here's my homework! Please don't hurt me!" The guy immediately handed his notebook to Ubogin and Phinx that were standing in front of him. Pakunoda and Hisouka were at their back.

Killua just shook his head. "As always…" he muttered.

Gon stopped and glared at the commotion.

"Gon, just let them be. Don't even try to help. Aren't you used to it?" Killua asked his best friend.

"It's not that…"

"Come on, you don't want to be late, don't you? Our first teacher is Ms. Mito. She's so strict on our attendance in her class."

"Uhm…Okay."

The two proceeded to their classroom.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Room 3-1…

The classroom is almost filled with the third year students. Some are just chatting in groups, others have their own businesses.

In the corner of the room, there's Shizuku, reading her Physics book. Two seats apart diagonally from her, there's Feitan, chatting with Shalnark who is sitting next to his back. In the other corner of the room, there's Kurapika, as usual, reading his favorite History book.

_Five minutes before the classes starts. Where's that red-hair now?_ Kurapika thought to himself.

After a couple of minutes, Mitara entered the room. The 18 year old girl with red, long, shiny hair walks straight towards her seat at the back of Kurapika's seat.

"Ohayou, Mitara. How are you feeling?" the blond boy asks his best friend, turning to face her.

Mitara let out a small smile. "I'm okay, Kurapika."

"I thought you'll be late."

"Did I ever come into this class late, hmm?" Mitara raised her eyebrow, though she's not mad.

Kurapika chuckled. "Gomen."

Their teacher entered the room. Mr. Nobunaga, their History teacher, started the class.

XXXXX

Lunch break…

Mitara and Kurapika were sitting on their usual table at the middle of the canteen. They are waiting for Gon and Killua so they can have lunch all together.

The Ryodan Gang entered the room, lead by the leader himself, Kuroro Lucifer. Other students make way for them as they went to their usual table at the far side of the canteen. Everybody is scared and aloof at them because they were the notorious gang in York Shin High School. Students from first year to fourth year wishes not to cross their paths.

Kurapika and Mitara just ignore them. If there's someone who's not afraid of them, that's the four of them.

Hisouka, Pakunoda, Ubogin, Phinx, Shalnark, Feitan, and Shizuku went on their usual table. Kuroro left his comrades for a while and went to Mitara's table.

"Hi there!" Kuroro charmingly greeted Mitara. He paid no heed at the existing blonde boy beside her.

The red-haired girl glanced at Kuroro. He's really handsome and charming, in fact, he's the campus heartthrob. All girls can't resist his charms and ended up swooning on him. But, not Mitara.

"Yo," she greeted back.

"Why aren't you eating? Are you waiting for me?"

Mitara try hard to stop her eyebrows to rise. "No. We're waiting for Killua and Gon."

"I see. Uhm, Mitara-chan, when will you accept my invitation? It's been a year and you weren't accepting it." Kuroro sat beside her.

"What invitation?"

"To have lunch with us on our table. Or if you don't want, we can have lunch together outside. Just the two of us."

"Gomen, Kuroro. I'm busy and I just can't."

"I can still wait." Kuroro said. _Besides, she still doesn't have a boyfriend. My chance is still high._

Then, Gon and Killua arrived.

"Hi, Nii-chan, Nee-chan Mitara," Gon greeted them. "Oh, hi, Kuroro-san." He said when he saw the other man.

"I guess, I should go back to our table. Nice talking to you, Mitara-chan." Kuroro didn't even bother to look at the others that existing on the table as he walks away.

Killua's eyebrows twitched. "The nerve!" he muttered.

Kurapika rolled his eyes in irritation. Mitara just shrugged.

"Let's get some food, I'm hungry." Gon lively said to the other three.

They all get their food in the counter and eat merrily on their table.

* * *

Note: How's that? Kuroro here is sort of a charming bad guy. Uhm, not that bad, I mean, just like an annoying suitor of Mitara. (WOW! Kuroro? Annoying? Tsk! I just have my story for Illumi here. But I'll have one that Kuroro is the lead man. =D ) Please read and review. Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	3. Chapter 3: The New Classmate

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 03 +**

**+ The New Classmate +**

After break time, they went back to their respective rooms and the classes start again for the half of the day.

Their next teacher is Mr. Leorio, for Mathematics. Before he starts his class, he has something to announce.

"Listen class. I want to tell all of you that you have a new classmate," he announced.

Small murmurings occurred in the air.

As if on cue, somebody entered the room. A very handsome guy, around 20 year old, with pale skin, long, shiny, raven hair, and has a pair of soulless ebony eyes.

Mitara shivered inwardly. She felt something inside her flickered. _Dammit!_

"He's Mr. Illumi. He just transferred here today, that's why he wasn't able to attend your morning class," Mr. Leorio uttered. "Illumi, this is your new classmates. Please introduce yourself to them."

"Hello, minna-san, I'm Illumi. I'm your new classmate. Hope to be friends with all of you."

"Hello, Illumi," the class uttered in chorus.

"You may take your seat now, Illumi. You may seat in that vacant seat at the back." Mr. Leorio pointed the vacant seat beside Mitara.

Illumi nodded and went towards his assigned seat.

Mitara just glanced at her new seatmate.

Illumi gave a small smile, while staring at her eyes.

Mitara shivered once again. However, she tried hard to focus at the white board in the front. _Dammit! What the hell is with that new guy? Why is that I'm feeling like this?_ She cursed herself inwardly.

Kurapika stole a glance at Illumi and to Mitara, and then looked in front.

Mr. Leorio started his mathematics class and his lecture.

Meanwhile, Mitara couldn't focus. She could feel that her hands are getting wet. She knew that someone is staring at her. Mitara gave a glance at her new seatmate. And then, she caught Illumi is staring at her.

"What?" she muttered.

Illumi slightly shook his head, and then gave a small smile.

Mitara rolled her eyes and tried hard to focus at Mr. Leorio's lectures. As her vision passed by on her classmates, she saw Shalnark and Feitan looking at her, rather, at them.

XXXXX

After an hour, the bell rang, that means classes' dismissal.

"Don't forget your Math homework," Mr. Leorio reminded his class.

"Yes, sensei!" The class replied.

Kurapika faced his back to talk to his red-haired best friend. "Mitara, Boss-sama said we have a meeting after our class. It will be held in his house today," he informed.

"Okay. Let's go to Killua and Gon first before we go to Boss-sama's house," she said while they are leaving the room.

"Sure." Kurapika answered.

"Hi."

Mitara and Kurapika looked at the owner of the voice that greeted them.

Illumi gave a small smile. "Hello, may I know your name?"

"I'm Mitara. He's Kurapika." She pointed at the blond beside her, while Kurapika nods.

"Nice to meet both of you. Are you going home? Can I go with you?"

"Uhm, gomen Illumi-san, but we have somewhere to do after this class. We can't go with you," Kurapika said after he glanced at Mitara.

"Is that so? Its okay, Kurapika-san. Maybe tomorrow, I guess?" He asked while looking intently at Mitara.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye, Kurapika-san, bye, Mitara-san." Illumi waved and turned his back to leave the building.

Mitara is just looking at Illumi's shiny raven hair as he fades away in her vision.

"What can you say about our new classmate?" Kurapika asked her while they are going towards Gon and Killua's building.

"Hmm?" Mitara came to her senses when she heard her best friend's question.

"I can't read him. He looks fine, but, there's something on him that I can't decipher." Kurapika took a glance at Mitara.

"You feel it as well? You're right, Kurapika, there's something on him that, uhm, I think, disturbs me. And I can't point my finger on it."

"You sound so bothered. Is he really disturbing you by his presence?"

"Sort of…"

"Maybe we can discover it with Boss-sama in our meeting."

"Hope so…" Mitara sighed.

* * *

Note: How was it? Another short chapter…Please read and review…thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

Reminder:

bigSEED: thanks for the review! =) I appreciated it a lot! Uhm, about Kurapika and Gon as brothers, it's really like a twist, but look at Illumi and Killua? Hehe, their hairs were different from each other right? Hoho! Anyways, it's an Alternate Universe so please bear with me for the changes and twists! =)

Here's another one, hope you'll like it! =) Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 04 +**

**+ A Meeting +**

After the two vampire hunters met their brothers, they went in their Boss-sama's house afterwards.

When they arrived there, Veze, Basho, Selritsu, Schwala, and Tochino were already there. They greeted each other and waited for their Boss to arrive.

After five minutes, two persons entered the living room. A female with blue hair and golden eyes, the Boss's secretary, Machi. Then, next to her, is the man with long, silver-white hair and very authoritative eyes, their Boss, Silva Zaoldick.

The seven hunters stood up to greet them. Silva raised his hand to make them sit again.

"I gathered you all here to inform you about the alarming situation in our sister HQ in Rokuso. They had reported that one of their cities was slaughtered by vampires and even the reinforcements were killed." Silva explained.

Selritsu, Veze, and Tochino grasped in horror.

"The whole city was slaughtered?" Mitara confirmed.

"Yes, Mitara, and reports said that two vampires were our suspects."

"Only two vampires did the massacre?" Kurapika put his thumb on his chin while thinking.

"Machi, give them the files," he ordered her secretary.

Machi nodded and distributed the folders to them. They read everything written on it.

"As you have read, that two vampires were really getting onto our nerves. They act really so fast. Each time we detected them, they already fled even before our hunters arrive on the said place. And if ever our hunters may get them, they ended as their prey as well," Silva continued.

Kurapika tsked.

"So, these are the leads?" Mitara asked while reading her folder.

"Yes. They already seek the help of the other HQ in their nearby cities, and now, we should lend them our help."

"Where are these vampires now?"

"They are last seen in Zaban City last two weeks."

"In the other town?" Kurapika exclaimed.

"Yes. Since then, they do minimal killings. I can say that we really be on alert. We'll never know if they are already in our city."

Everybody nodded.

After the meeting has adjourned, Mitara and Kurapika headed towards their home. They separated ways in a street, Kurapika turned left, and Mitara turned right.

"Bye, Mitara. See you in school tomorrow," Kurapika waved goodbye.

"Bye, Kurapika. Take care," then she headed on her way home.

While walking, she happened to pass by a street where Hisouka's house is located. She's walking straight when a familiar figure caught her eyes.

_Huh?_ She hid on a corner block and peek to see Hisouka's gates.

She saw Illumi leaving Hisouka's house. Their new classmate waved goodbye, probably, at Hisouka who's inside the house.

_Are they already friends? How come? Hisouka is 4th year, and he's not that friendly though._ Mitara thought to herself. _Or are they related? Relatives, perhaps?_ She sighed while she shook her head.

She was about to turn her back to proceed to her home when suddenly, she saw someone in front of her.

"I-Illumi..?" she uttered in disbelief. _A minute ago, he's just leaving Hisouka's house. How come?_

"Hi, Mitara-chan! Are you going home now? Illumi asked casually.

Mitara forced herself to nod. "Yes. How about you?"

"Same as well. Come on, I'll accompany you through your home if you want. Where do you live?"

"My house is four blocks away from here," she managed to answer.

"Okay. Mine is on the opposite street. But I want to see where you live, if you'll allow me."

"Uhm, okay."

They both walk towards Mitara's house.

"Where is that blonde boy, Kurapika, if I remember right?" Illumi asked after 15 minutes of silence between them.

"He already went home. His house is three blocks away opposite of this street."

"Ah, I see," Illumi shrugged.

After that conversation, they remained silent until they reached Mitara's house.

"Let's go inside," Mitara said as a sign of courtesy.

"No, thanks, maybe some other time. It's getting late," Illumi politely refused.

"Okay. Bye, then," Mitara went inside the gates.

"Bye," Illumi waved goodbye as he turned his back and head towards his home.

XXXXX

"Who's that guy?" Killua asked while playing in his Joystation when Mitara entered the house.

"My new classmate," she answered while sitting on the couch.

"Ah…" Killua's attention is now focused on his game, he was about to kill the boss in the game Finale Fantasia Rebirth.

Mitara drifted in her deep thoughts about Illumi. _I need to find out why they are connected. I can feel that there's something wrong here._

* * *

Note: So, hoe about it? Uhm, please read and review… Please, please, please.. =) thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	5. Chapter 5: Fitting In

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

Reminder:

Thanks for the reviews bigSEED! =) I just thought that Nobunaga will be a good teacher, hehehe! and ms. Mito as well. And Kuroro as the campus heartthrob, it's really cute, isn't it? He'll do anything just to get Mitara, however, my OC will only choose her love here. =) Illumi as the vampire? hmm...watch out for it if he is really the vampire here or the other way around. =) However, he gave Mitara the chills, ne? ^^, it's like an attraction on first sight, hohoho!

Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. =) Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 05 +**

**+ Fitting In +**

Past midnight…

Mitara is already on her bed, when she got a call from their HQ. "Mitara, back up here at the park!" Kurapika's voice is in a hurry when she answered the call.

"I'll be there!" Mitara exclaimed as she got on her feet and strode off their window to get into her car. She managed to drove as quickly as she can towards the park which is 10 blocks away from her home.

After 10 minutes, she arrived at the park; she found Kurapika, Veze, and Selritsu.

"What happen?" she asked her comrades.

"We're late. The vampires escaped even before I arrived here. Selritsu is wounded; she had an encounter with one of the vampires," Kurapika informed her. Veze is already attending to Selritsu's wounds.

"Dammit!" she muttered. "Do you think they are the two vampires Boss-sama told us yesterday?" she asked Kurapika.

"I think so. They're really fast. Selritsu managed to rescue the victims in time; however, the victims were already bitten and sucked their blood. They're already in the HQ ER."

"It's still good news."

"Yeah." Kurapika helped Selritsu to get into his car. "I'll take Selritsu to her home. Veze, you can go with Mitara. I'll report to Boss-sama about this."

"Okay." Mitara and Veze got in her car. She drove back home after she dropped Veze in her home two blocks away from the park.

XXXXX

The next morning…

Illumi is already on his seat when Mitara and Kurapika arrived in their room.

"Ohayou, Mitara-chan, Kurapika-san," Illumi greeted them.

Kurapika smiled. "Ohayou, Illumi-san."

Mitara just smiled.

They talked for a while. And then their teacher Mr. Nobunaga arrived and starts his History class.

Lunch break…

Killua and Gon were already at their table when Mitara and Kurapika arrived in the canteen, with Illumi. Both younger boys have a puzzled look on their faces.

"This is Illumi, our new classmate. Illumi, this is my younger brother, Killua, and this is Gon, Kurapika's younger brother." Mitara introduced the three to each other.

"Hi for both of you," Illumi greeted them casually.

"Yo," Killua greeted back.

"Hi, Illumi-san!" greeted Gon, as cheeky as ever.

"We invited him to join us, since he's new in school, he still doesn't have friends," Mitara explained as he sat on her usual seat.

"It's okay, nee-chan Mitara, he looks nice," Gon said, smiling widely at Illumi.

_Yeah right, Gon!_ Killua thought to himself. "Okay for me."

"Good." Mitara eyed her brother.

"So, let's eat," Kurapika said.

XXXXX

From their usual table, the eight members of the Genei Ryodan gang were seated, and they were looking at Mitara's table that is not so far.

"Who is that guy? I'd never seen him here. Is he new?" Phinx asked while eating his hamburger.

"His name is Illumi, he's our new classmate," Shalnark answered while scooping on his ice cream.

"So, he's new here, and he already befriended with Mitara?" Ubo exclaimed.

"Ubo, lower your voice. They will find out that we're talking about them," Shizuku warned the bigger man while sipping on her juice.

"But, what's with him? It's just his second day in school, and there he is, eating with Mitara," Ubo rants but lowered his voice.

"That is really not good," Shal agreed.

"Will you all shut your mouth? You're not helping in the situation," Paku hissed on the three boys. Then she looked at Kuroro who was glaring at the raven-haired guy beside Mitara.

The three boys went silent.

Kuroro sighed to suppress his anger. _How dare that guy! I haven't had a lunch with Mitara ever for that three years passed here in York Shin High! And that bastard just popped from somewhere and now, he's having lunch with my girl! I'll gonna kill him! _He thought to himself.

"Danchou?" Paku called him.

"Yes, Paku?" he snapped from his thoughts.

"Are you…alright?"

"Of course I am. Why did you ask?"

"Uhm…"

"Danchou, I thought of some ways to eliminate that new guy," Ubo exclaimed.

"What's that Ubo?"

The biggest guy in the group grinned, and then he told his plans to them. Hisouka just ignored them and finished his lunch while watching at Mitara's table.

XXXXX

"Really? You know how to defeat the final boss in the game Finale Fantasia Rebirth?" Killua exclaimed in disbelief, nearly choking his fries in his mouth. He coughed.

Gon patted his back.

"Thanks, Gon."

"Yup," Illumi answered. "I already defeated him so many times. It's so easy."

Killua sweat dropped. _Easy? It took me a week and yet I still haven't defeated that final boss!_ He thought. "Ne, how?"

"I'll give you my walkthrough tomorrow. My brother Milluki researched it for me."

"Really? I'll wait for that tomorrow, ne?"

"Sure."

Mitara just listened to them. It's good to hear that his spoiled brat brother is friendly towards Illumi. _I thought it will be added to my problems._ She thought.

* * *

Note: So, that's it, fitting in the school. =) It's kinda short, I know. hehe! Please read and review! Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Illumi

**+ Illumi Vs The Vampire Hunter +**

Reminder: I am very, very, very sorry for the late update! I'm just so busy on some things. Hehehe! Here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 06 +**

**+ Missing Illumi +**

After they had lunch, they went on separate ways. Gon and Killua went in their locker rooms, while Mitara answered a phone call from Silva in front of their room. Kurapika went to the library for a while, and Illumi went to the Comfort Room.

Illumi just emerged from the cubicle and washed his hands on the sink.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Ubo, Phinx, Feitan, and Kuroro entered the CR. Illumi ignored them and tried to pass by Ubo because he's blocking the doorway.

"Not so fast, new guy," Ubo pushed Illumi back.

"Why? What's the matter?" Illumi asked innocently.

"You're playing innocent, huh?" Phinx mocked him.

"I'm just new here, and I don't remember doing any harm to any of the people here."

"Exactly! You're just new here, and you're already invading someone's property," Feitan added.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"We will let you know it," Ubo said then gave a hard uppercut on Illumi.

The raven haired boy stumbled on his feet on the ground. He touched his nose, it's bleeding.

"I'll say this to you, newbie; don't ever mess with MY property. Get away from Mitara! I don't want to see you hanging out with her," Kuroro finally said. "If I've seen you with her again, I'll kill you," he warned.

"We're just friends. And I don't know that there's someone who's claiming Mitara as his property," Illumi defended.

"You fool!" Ubo kicked him. Followed by Phinx and Feitan's assaults.

Kuroro just watched as the three beaten Illumi in front of him.

After they are satisfied, they went outside and proceeded to their classrooms.

XXXXX

_Classes will start soon. Where is he?_ Mitara thought to herself.

"Is there a problem?" Kurapika asked his best friend.

"Uhm, nothing..." Mitara scribbled some lines on her notes.

"I see that Illumi-san isn't here yet and the class will start soon."

"Uhm, yeah…I wonder where he is. Haven't you seen him after you went to the library?"

Kurapika shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"He said he'll just go to the CR after lunch."

Before Kurapika could answer, Mr. Leorio entered the classroom and starts his class.

"Okay, class, hmmm…" He's counting his students. "Eighteen? Where are Illumi and Feitan?"

"Gomen, sensei, I'm late," Feitan uttered from the door, and went straight onto his seat.

"So, where's Illumi? Anybody saw him?" He asked the class.

No one answered.

"Maybe he went home already and decided not to come back anymore," Feitan said.

"And why?"

"Because he doesn't belong here. He belongs to haunted houses, he looks like a ghost!"

All of their classmates laughed except Kurapika and Mitara.

"So funny!" Mitara commented aloud.

Feitan and Shalnark stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Silence, class! Silence!" Leorio hushed down his students. "Okay, let's start the class. We can't wait for him anymore because we're already 10 minutes late for our class."

XXXXX

After classes, Gon and Killua went to Mitara and Kurapika's classroom.

"Nee-chan, I'll go home late. Gon and I will attend the soccer session of Mr. Wing later," Killua informed her.

"Okay. Just come home before dinner," Mitara reminded him.

"Okay!"

"Same as you, Gon," Kurapika said to his brother.

"Yes, nii-chan!" Gon and Killua waved goodbye to them as they went away.

"Mitara, I'll go to the library for a while, would you like to come with me?" Kurapika said.

"Uhm, can we just meet after you go to the library? I'll look for Illumi, I'm really wondering why he didn't attend the class."

Kurapika look at her for a while. "Okay. See you later."

Mitara started her search from the boy's locker room. She asked everybody if they saw a guy with pale skin and long, raven hair inside. They answered negative. Then she searched in the CR, she asked the boys that are leaving, but still, they answered negative. She searched in the canteen, in the gymnasium, even at the grounds, there's no sign of Illumi.

_Where the hell are you, Illumi?_ Then, she thought of someone all of a sudden. _Hisouka! Maybe he knews where Illumi went. Right!_ She went to the fourth building where the fourth year students' rooms are located.

* * *

Note: So, how's that. I know it's short, however, I'll try to update soon. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	7. Chapter 7: Undeniable concern

**+ Illumi Vs The Vampire Hunter +**

Reminder:

I'm very, very sorry for the very, very late updates. Just couldn't find a time to type my stories. Anyways, thanks for those who's reviewing this story of mine. *mwah* I appreciate it a lot! Thank you!

Anyways, here's another chapter for you minna-san! Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Illumi Vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 07 +**

**+ Undeniable Concern +**

Before she could enter the building, Kuroro approached her with Ubogin, Phinx, and Pakunoda..

"Hi there, Mitara-chan! What brought you here in our building? Are you looking for me?" Kuroro flashes his most charming smile.

"Uhm, Kuroro, actually, I was looking for Hisouka."

Kuroro's eyebrow rose. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Just want to ask something."

"Mitara-chan, can I accompany you to your home later?" Kuroro asked after a while.

"Gomen, Kuroro. I have something to do later. I can't accept your invitation."

"Okay. Maybe some other time?"

"Okay." She spotted Hisouka leaving the building. "Bye, Kuroro." She waved at Kuroro while approaching Hisouka.

Hisouka stopped walking when he saw Mitara approaching him.

"Hisouka-san, I have something to ask you."

"What's that, Mitara-chan?"

"Do you know where Illumi is? He didn't attend our class a while ago. Maybe you know where he is?"

"Uhm," Hisouka thinks for a while. "Try the roof top."

_Yeah. Why haven't I think of it earlier?_ She thought to herself. "Thanks, Hisouka-san." She waved goodbye and hurriedly went to the roof top of their building.

She's heavily panting when she reached the rooftop. When she opened the door, there, she saw Illumi, lying on the floor while leaning his back against the wall. She was shocked when she saw him. Illumi is covered with bruises and wounds; some of it has dripping of blood. He has lots of purple-ish marks on his face and arms.

"Illumi?" Mitara immediately went beside him. "What happened to you?"

Illumi opened his eyes. "M-Mitara...?"

"Yes, I'm Mitara… Illumi, answer me, who did this to you? What happened?" She held him on his shoulders, supporting his body not to slide through the wall.

Illumi shook his head. "You shouldn't get near me."

"What are you talking about? Come on, I'll take you to your house." She positioned herself as she wrapped his arms on her shoulder and helped him stand as she held his waist.

Illumi is a lot taller than her so she had a hard time assisting him to go down the stairs of the building.

After having a hard time to support Illumi while they are going down, Mitara was relieved when she saw Kurapika who's looking for her.

"Uh, Mitara, there you are. I was looking for you," Kurapika reluctantly said. His eyebrows collided when he saw Illumi's form and face. "What happened on Illumu-san?"

"I don't know as well, Kurapika. Can you help me bring him home? Did you bring your car a while ago?"

Kurapika helped her support Illumi standing while he kept his book in his bag. "Yeah. I brought it. It's in the parking area."

"Thank gawd. You really are a savior, Kurapika." Mitara smiled in relief as they are leaving the building.

_Anything for you, Mitara,_ Kurapika thought to himself.

XXXXX

Illumi lay down on the couch when they arrived in Mitara's house. They decided to bring Illumi in her house rather in the latter's house so she can still cook dinner for Killua.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you here? Killua hasn't go home yet." Kurapika asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine here. This is my house," Mitara stated.

Kurapika looked at Illumi who's now resting his head on the couch.

"I can take care of him. On the other hand, Killua will go home in an hour or so," Mitara said as she's reading Kurapika's mind.

"Uhm, okay...Don't hesitate to call me if you need help," Kurapika reminded her.

"Sure."

Kurapika looked at Illumi once again and then at Mitara. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Mitara closed the door when Kurapika left her house.

_It's time to attend to my patient,_Mitara jokingly thought to herself.

She took her emergency kit and put it on the table. She sat beside Illumi as she started to attend on his bruises and wounds, while the raven-haired boy is just intently looking at her.

"Tell me, Illumi, what the hell happened to you? You'll not get these wounds by rolling down the stairs or by jumping into the ground. Care to explain these?" she asked while applying a solution on the pale man's wounds.

"Really, Mitara, it's nothing. I don't know either where I got these." Illumi answered with a half laugh.

Mitara's eyebrow rose in that lame excuse. "Don't fool me, Illumi. I'm not a kid."

"Gomen," Illumi casted his eyes down. "I don't want you to get involved on this."

"Not at all. Tell me who did this to you and I'll make them pay. They don't have the rights to do this to the new students in York Shin High," Mitara glanced at Illumi for a while.

Illumi stared at those shiny, red orbs. "You didn't have to do that. It's really nothing. I'm still alive."

Mitara rolled her eyes. "Fool!" she muttered under her breath.

Illumi smiled when he heard it.

* * *

Note: So, how's that? It's quite short. However, please read and review… Please… Please… I'll highly appreciate your reviews! Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	8. Chapter 8: The Apprehension

**+ Illumi Vs The Vampire Hunter +**

Reminder:

I'm sorry for the late update minna-san. I hope you still want to read this fic. Thanks you for those who are reading and still reviewing this fic. Thanks minna.

Special mention: bigSEED... =) thanks for the previous reviews... =)

However, here's another chappy. Hope you'll like it. =)

* * *

**+ Illumi vs The Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 08 +**

**+ The Apprehension +**

Mitara's eyebrows collided when it seems that Illumi is contented enough with just staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, while putting bandages on Illumi's wounds.

Illumi shook his head a bit. "Now I know why does someone is claiming you as his property."

"Huh?" Mitara's right eyebrow rose. "Someone is claiming me as his property? What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Mitara stared at Illumi warily, while the latter is staring back at her. The distance between their faces slowly becomes nearly an inch. When suddenly…

"Eherm…" someone clears his throat obviously for them to hear it.

Mitara looked at her brother Killlua who's now standing at the open door of their house.

"Killua, you're home."

"Obviously, nee-chan," Killua uttered.

"I'll prepare our dinner. Can you wait for at least half an hour so I can cook it?" Mitara asked while putting back the medicine kit.

"Because you're busy, okay."

"No, I'm not," Mitara eyed her brother while going to the kitchen.

Kilua glanced at the raven-haired Illumi who's still sitting on the couch before he followed his sister into the kitchen.

Mitara is now preparing the ingredients she needed, when Killua entered the kitchen whistling an oddly tune.

"What are you whistling at?" she eyed him.

Killua made his whistling even louder.

Mitara glared at the silver-haired boy.

"Is your new classmate, already your boyfriend?" Killua asked teasingly.

"No, he's not my boyfriend."

"You're lying."

"Cut it out, or you'll not have any dinner tonight," Mitara devilishly warned her brother.

Killua stuck out his tongue and then dashed towards the stairs.

XXXXX

After they had dinner with Illumi, Killua locked up himself inside his room. He said that he still needs to finish the game Finale Fantasia Rebirth with the walkthrough Illumi gave.

Mitara brought a blanket and a pillow for Illumi so he can sleep well on the couch.

The next day… In room 3-1…

Kurapika and Mitara were already seated in their seats, when Illumi entered the classroom.

"Ohayou," Illumi greeted them.

"Ohayou, Illumi," Kurapika greeted back.

"What time did you leave my house?" Mitara whispered to Illumi when he was seated.

"Early in the morning, Mitara-chan. I didn't wake you up because I know you're still sleeping," Illumi answered.

"I see."

"By the way, thank you for everything."

"Don't mind it."

Kurapika glanced at the two of them for a while, then back to his History book.

After 15 minutes, the classes started.

XXXXX

Lunch break in the canteen…

When Mitara, Kurapika and Illumi went to the canteen, Gon and Killua were already there waiting for them. After they got their food, they eat merrily at their table.

Killua just keep on bragging about his favorite game, on how his hardships were paid when he finally defeated the final boss. Gon is just listening, and compliments him every now and then. The other three were just listening.

Then the Ryodan Gang entered the canteen. All of the other students who were merrily chatting while eating went silent. It seems like they should make way whenever the gang is entering the canteen.

Mitara and Kurapika paid no heed. They continue eating and Killua went on bragging about his game.

Kuroro, Phinx, Ubogin, and Pakunoda glared at Illumi when they saw the raven-haired at Mitara's table again. Hisouka is just neutral, while Shezuku, Feitan and Shalnark were already at their table.

When the Ryodan Gang was about to pass by their table, Kuroro stopped in front of them.

"Hi, Mitara-chan," he charmingly greeted the red-haired girl, as he paid no heed to the other people at the table.

"Hello," she greeted back.

"Mitara-chan, would you like to have lunch at our table?" he invited.

"Gomen, Kuroro, but I am already eating. Maybe some other time?"

"Okay," Kuroro smiled at her. Then glared at Illumi when they are about to leave.

They were about to passed by, but all of a sudden, Phinx intentionally poured the soup on his tray onto Illumi's head.

"What the?" Mitara abruptly stood up when she felt the splattered soup from Illumi who was sitting beside her.

Killua, Gon and Kurapika gaped in astonishment. While Ubogin, Pakunoda, Feitan and Shalnark laughed aloud.

"Ooooppssss! Sorry. It slipped," Phinx mockingly stated, while grinning.

"Why you?" Mitara uttered in disgust. "You should be sorry, you know."

Phinx just laughed.

Kuroro commanded the others to go to their table.

"I'm sorry, Mitara-chan. I'm sure Phinx did not do it intentionally," Kuroro said to Mitara.

"I don't think so," Mitara uttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, it will not happen again," Kuroro said, and left them.

"Are you okay, Illumi? That soup is still hot," Mitara asked the raven-haired Illumi who's still silent.

"I'm okay, Miara-chan," Illumi answered as he managed a small smile.

"Why are they bullying you? Did you do something to them?" Gon asked.

Illumi shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. It's one of their another tripping, Gon. You know them. They'll bully everyone who ever they wanted," Killua stated.

"But still, that's too much," Kurapika commented. Though he already had an idea why does the Ryodan Gang targeting Illumi this time.

"Come on, Illumi. Let's wash your hair. It will be sticky if you'll let the soup get dry in your hair," Mitara uttered. She pulled Illumi's hand and they dashed out of the canteen.

The three were left staring at them.

* * *

Note: Kinda, cofusing, ne? Gomen, but I'm kinda rushing some scenes so I can go to the more exciting parts. So please bear with me, ne? Please read and review minna. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	9. Chapter 9: Is There Something?

**+ Illumi Vs the Vampire Hunter +**

**+ Chapter 09 +**

**+ Is There Something? +**

Mitara and Ilumi went straight to the washing area at the back of the student's comfort room. She left Illumi for a while to get a towel from her locker at the girl's locker room. When she came back, she helped Illumi to wash his long, raven hair on the sink.

"Does your head hurt, Illumi?" Mitara asked while putting a shampoo on his hair.

"Not really, Mitara-chan," he answered while his body was bent upfront.

Mitara became silent while still washing Illumi's hair. Then, she also helped him to dry his hair with the use of her towel.

Mitara is at Illumi's back while drying his hair. He turned around so that he can see Mitara. The red-haired girl seems deep on her thoughts.

"Mitara-chan," Illumi called her.

"Hmm?" Mitara answered while still thinking.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm still thinking as to why they are bullying you."

"Don't mind it, Mitara-chan. I'm okay."

"How can you say you're still okay, after what they did to you?" Mitara uttered. "Hmm, I believe they are the ones who beat you the other day, am I correct?"

Illumi didn't answer.

"So, I'm right. Tsk. How could they do that to you? You're a new student here. I didn't expect them to be friendly though, but…"

"Don't worry too much, Mitara-chan. I'm okay, really."

"I'll make them pay for what they did to you, Illumi."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Mitara-chan."

"They won't hurt me, Illumi. And even if they did, I can take care of myself."

Illumi just stared at Mitara, while the latter is still furious. He held up his hand, and touched Mitara's face.

"Don't get mad, Mitara-chan. It doesn't suit you."

Mitara startled for a while. She didn't expect Illumi's gesture so she doesn't know what to do nor to react.

"Illumi…"

"You're so cute. You shouldn't get mad. And I won't let them hurt you."

Mitara's cheeks blushed for a while.

Meanwhile, Kurapika, Gon and Killua were going to the wash room to look for them.

"There's Mitara nee-chan and Illumi-san," Gon pointed towards the wash room.

Kurapika was about to call them, but he froze when he saw how intimate were Mitara and Illumi. He stepped back a bit.

Killua's forehead wrinkled when he saw Kurapika's reaction. _Do I sense some jealousy here?_ He thought while he grinned inwardly.

"Mitara-nee chan! Illumi-san!" Gon called them.

The two looked at the direction of Gon's voice. Kurapika seems envious, while Killua had his devilish grin in his eyes.

"So, have you finished your lunch?" Mitara asked while approaching them, while Illumi is still looking at her.

"Yeah. We're going back to our classroom now," Gon answered while the two at his back were just silent.

"I see. We're going back, too. Let's go," Mitara uttered.

Then, they proceeded to their classrooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their History class, Mitara, Kurapika, and Illumi were already leaving their building when her cell phone rang.

She made a distance from the two before she answered the call.

"Yes, Machi?" she said in a low voice.

"Mitara, are you free now? Boss-sama wanted to talk to you later," their boss' secretary, Machi uttered on the other line.

Mitara thinks for a while. "I think I'm free."

"Good. Please go to his house before evening."

"Okay." Then they hung up. Mitara went back to Kurapika and Illumi. "Let's go."

The three walked towards the gates where Gon and Killua were already waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After she changed her uniform, Mitara took her car and head towards their boss' house five blocks away from her house.

After 15 minutes, she arrived at their boss' house. The big gates automatically opened when she presented her I.D. After parking her car at the guest's garage, she went inside the mansion.

There, Machi greeted her. "Good day, Mitara."

"Good day, Machi. Where's Boss-sama?" she asked.

"He's already at his office. Let's go, I'll take you to him."

Then they went to Silva's office.

At the third floor of the mansion….

Machi left when Mitara went inside their boss' office.

"Boss-sama, you wanted to talk to me?" Mitara asked while sitting on the couch in front of Silva's table.

"Yes, Mitara. I have an assignment for you," Silva uttered. "Last week, we have a meeting about those two vampires that were spotted in Zaban City. Our HQ was still on alert because those vampires were classified as Class S vampires."

"Already Class S vampires?" Mitara uttered in disbelief.

Vampires classified as Class S are extremely dangerous and most probably high skilled. Having Class S vampires in their city will surely bring danger and fright to the people.

"Our sister HQ in Rokuso was the one who classified them. And of course, we should be on our highest alert regarding that matter."

Mitara nodded in agreement.

"So I thought of a way to prevent another vampire attacks. I will assign all of you to have a patrol schedule everyday. Veze and Basho will be patrolling our city every Mondays and Tuesdays, while Selritsu and Schwala every Wednesdays and Thursdays, Tochino and Basho every Fridays, then you and Kurapika every Saturdays and Sundays. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Is it a 24 hour patrol, Boss?"

"Yes. It's up to you and your partner on how will you schedule your shifting. Just be sure that you are 24 hours on patrol. We couldn't afford to lose our sight to those two Class S vampires in our city."

"Got it," Mitara nodded.

"This meeting is dismissed. You may go now, Mitara."

Mitara stood up and bowed her head slightly before she left the office.

* * *

Greetings: **blackmagic0203, Flower scent, and funny girl…**

Flower scent: hi! Gomen if Kurapika and Gon is a very unusual pair for brothers, it's just that I already have the outline of the story before I could even make their characters. So please just bear with me, ayt? Thanks! =)

funny girl: hi! I understand your point about Kurapika. =) What you said is all true; however, I think Kurapika is way too perfect for my OC, a perfect guy for everyone. That's why I had a hard time making a story for him. However, I'll consider your advice. Thanks! =)

Thank you for everyone who have their time to read my fics, and for those who made my stories one of their favorites. Thank you! Also for everyone who made me one of their favorite authors, and always dropping some reviews. Thank you guys! =)

Mitara-Yuki


End file.
